


ART - Haven, Primeval, Torchwood and Farscape

by Tarlan



Category: Farscape, Haven - Fandom, Primeval, Torchwood
Genre: Digital Art, Fandom Stocking 2013, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-07 14:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haven, Primeval, Torchwood and Farscape wallpapers created for Fandom Stocking 2013</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART - Haven, Primeval, Torchwood and Farscape

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anirishlullaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anirishlullaby/gifts), [BeccaDG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaDG/gifts), [Cookielaura](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Cookielaura), [Delwyn_Cole](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Delwyn_Cole), [dreamer_98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamer_98/gifts), [misaffection](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misaffection/gifts), [Miss_bekahrose](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Miss_bekahrose), [tassosss (Tassos)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tassos/gifts), [twinsarein](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinsarein/gifts), [katiemariie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiemariie/gifts), [fififolle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fififolle/gifts).



These are all the various color backgrounds for the wallpapers I created for Fandom Stocking 2013. It was the only way to fill so many stockings in such a small amount of time... but everyone got something unique and, where possible or known, tailored to what they wanted :) Please click on the image for the wallpaper size.

**Haven - Nathan and Duke**

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/426568/426568_original.jpg)  
  
---  
  
**Farscape - Braca and Scorpius**

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/427153/427153_original.jpg)  
  
---  
  
**Primeval - James Lester**

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/514268/514268_original.jpg)  
  
---  
  
**Primeval - James Lester and Tom Ryan**

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/518425/518425_original.jpg)  
  
---  
  
**Torchwood - Jack and Ianto**

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/523751/523751_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/439639/439639_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/436382/436382_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/436173/436173_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/435780/435780_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/435659/435659_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/435277/435277_original.jpg)  
  
---


End file.
